ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
I-10: The Ben 10 User Generated Experience
I-10: The Ben 10 User Generated Experience is a special aired during Ben 10 Week to promote Ben 10: Alien Force. Summary Cartoon Network gives the Ben 10 fans a chance to say what they like about the show, as well as revealing behind the scenes facts, sneak peeks of the upcoming series, and promoting fanmade videos. Fan-Made Videos Several fan made Ben 10 videos previously uploaded to YouTube were featured in this special, which are as follows: *"esteban ben 10" by Mago Finestra (Esteban) *"Ben 10 Kid" by Thier Cito (Adrian) **The creature Adrian fights in this video was created in the Hero Matrix game. *"Ben 10 x 1" by AssortedPopcorn (Cody) *"Ben 10 & the Mystery Morpher" by ilikepork5555/Imaginary Productions/KuroTheArtist (Danny) *"Mateo is Ben 10" by Rodrigo Fernandez-Stoll (Mateo) *"ben 10 digo...GIL 10!!! xD"/"Gil 10" by gildaro9 (Gil) **The version of this video that was aired on TV was actually edited to remove Paris Hilton as one of the aliens. *"How to be Ben 10" by megamillion12345 (Max) Quick Facts Several facts about the original series were revealed, including: *A working title for the series was "Ben to the Tenth", and would have featured Ben transforming into different versions of himself from alternate universes. *Another concept was Ben transforming into superheroes, and one of them was female. Weirdly, the announcer says that fact is "really freaking (him) out!" That sentiment would not go over well if the special was made now. *Grandpa Max was originally a scatterbrained inventor, not a Plumber. *The Omnitrix was originally going to be called "The Megawatt". It would have functioned differently, and Ben would have used it in a different way. The other name was later used as a nickname for the Nosedeenians. *During production, Cannonbolt was among the original 10 aliens, but was replaced by Diamondhead. *'Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix' was meant to be considered the end of the original series. *One of Ben's aliens early in production was some kind of sonic screeching bird. *The Omnitrix reacts to how old the user is, so if the user is a 10 year old girl, the user would transform into 10 year old female aliens. *Originally, Gwen wasn't supposed to be Ben's cousin, but just a friend. Clips Several clips of the series are used in this special, from the following: *''And Then There Were 10'' *''Washington B.C.'' *''The Krakken'' *''Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Benwolf'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' Video * The original upload that was linked here was removed from YouTube, but the special as been put up on Archive.org, and can be viewed here. Trivia *I-10 aired three times during Ben 10 Week, but a video of it never surfaced until September 3, 2018. *A sweepstakes was held during this special, viewers could call the number to receive a one-of-a-kind Omnitrix. It is unknown who actually received it. See Also *Ben 10 Week Category:Classic Continuity Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes